Incomplete
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Tenten knows what to wish for on her birthday; save the person she loves most. TentenxLee Based on episode 123.


It was the day before her birthday, there she sat on her bed, brown hair down and disheveled in the back. Those chocolate brown eyes were staring out at the sky outside her window. ' _I shall visit Lee._' Tenten thought. She got up and slipped on a white tshirt and brown slacks.

Tenten made her way to the Konoha Hospital and entered room 533, where Lee lay asleep. On the counter near the windowsill, sat a lily. It looked fresh. She sadly look over at her teammate's healing form. ' _Sakura must've been here before me._' Tenten thought walking over to the vase and added a daisy into it; one from Sakura and one from her. She walked over to the side of the bed and peered down at the shinobi, she used to know and love. She smiled in sadness and her hand slowly reached for his and slightly grasped it, loving the feel of it against her skin. Tenten placed a light kiss on his cheek and ran out of the room.

The next morning was indeed March 9. Tenten sighed, she was alone. Her sensei was on a mission and wouldn't be coming back until the afternoon, Neji was in the Sasuke Retrieval Squad and wouldn't be coming home for days. Lastly, Lee. She sighed. Today was the day of his surgery, surely without a doubt, Lee wouldn't be able to keep her company. Another sigh made it's way past her lips. Oh how she felt so incomplete.

Tenten walked out of her room, her parents weren't home, how...sad. She found a note stuck to the refridgerator door.

_**Tenten,**_

_**Sorry we can't celebrate your birthday together. We had another mission and so, here's our birthday wishes to you! Happy 14th birthday!!**_

_**Love,**_

_** Mom & Dad**_

Tenten read it once and with dull eyes, crushed the note in the palm of her hands and threw it into the trash. ' _Again. For three years they missed my birthday. For three years, I am alone._' Tenten sadly thought.

A picture caught her eyes and she turned to pick it up. It was of Team Guy. She smiled briefly before setting it down. Then she had an idea, maybe she'll visit Lee after his surgery was done. Looking at the clock on the far right, she had about 3 hours until the surgery was over and Guy-sensei to return. It was enough time for her to prepare a meal and hopefully she'll share it with the person she loves.

' _Lee. Please let your surgery be successful._' Tenten prayed and went into the kitchen to cook.

In the surgery ward, Tsunade was concentrating on the task at hand; to revive Lee and enabling him to be a shinobi once more. Shizune and other medical nins were there to help, Shizune wiped off the sweat that had formed on the 5th Hokage's brow. ' _He's depending on me. This boy really wants to be a shinobi? I shall grant him that wish._'

After a few hours, the surgery was done and Tsunade let out a relieved sigh. The surgery was successful, Team Guy would like the news. Lee was put back into the room for the rest of the day. Finally the time came and Tenten head out to the hospital, box lunches in her hands. Guy; after finishing with his mission, ran back with only the thought of his student in mind and how the treatment went.

An hour later, Tenten arrived at the hospital to see Guy running through the entrance to the village and was perplexed when he ran right by her. Shrugging, she went inside also to see him at the front desk. " Good morning, Guy-sensei." Tenten greeted. Guy was still panting, he turned his head to see one of his students.

" Oh hey, Tenten. You wouldn't have happened to know about Lee's surgery would you?" Guy asked. Tenten shook her head,

" No, sorry. I just got here myself." Tenten replied. Guy looked like a crazed maniac who didn't have enough sleep.

" I'm going to find Lady Tsunade, while you got to Lee's room!!" Guy ran down the halls to find the 5th Hokage. Tenten sweatdropped and left to Lee's hospital room.

Guy ran through the halls, looking in each room for the 5th Hokage. Until he asked one of the medical shinobi's where she was and followed him. Appearing in the room, he saw Tsunade.

" Is... Is Lee okay? Was the surgery sucessful??" Guy cried, out of breath from the running. Tsunade walked over to him and bent down to his level, which he was on the floor, trying to regain his breathing.

" It was sucessful!" Tsunade replied.

" Really?!" Guy couldn't believe his ears, his pupil was going to make it afterall!!! Guy sighed with relief. A medical nin rushed in and cried,

" M'Lady! Rock Lee has disappeared from his room!" Guy cried all over again.

" Lee!! Why!!!" Guy cried.

Tenten walked until she found the room number and knocked on the door, no answer. " I'm coming in..." Tenten whispered and slid open the door. Her eyes scanned the room, but couldn't find anymore. " Maybe I went to the wrong room..." Tenten replied and started to leave, when she spotted the flower she had gave to Lee on the counter along with Sakura's one. This was definately Lee's room, no doubt about it.

' _But... where is he? He can't?!_' Tenten suddenly thought and rushed out of the room to find Tsunade and her teacher. After a few tries down the hall, she found them.

" Guy-sensei! Lee! He's--" Tenten cried. Guy nodded.

" We know. Lee, he's disappeared." Guy replied. Tenten shook her head,

" But why?" Tenten cried.

" It's okay, Tenten. We're going to find him." Tsunade replied.

" Lady Tsunade. You mean..." Tenten wiped her tears away. Lady Tsunade nodded,

" Yes, Tenten. The surgery was sucessful."

Tenten cried happy tears, her Lee was alive! Her wish had finally came true.

OWARI


End file.
